Kid Activities, Clubs
ACTIVITIES AT SCHOOL Rygaards Fritidsforening Rygaards Fritidsforening oranizes a whole range of after -chool activities for all ages and levels. Classes are held on the campus of Rygaards school and are open to students from toth the international and Danish department. The registration is per term (so August-December and January-May). More information can be found on the Rygaards Fritidsforening website. Reading club The school also runs a reading club called the Reading room. For more information please contact Head of Secundary school Melanie Millington via melanie.millington@rygaards.com Danish club Dansk Sommer Summer School is offering an all-year afternoon club at school on Thursdays from 3-5pm. The mission of this club is to practice and maintain spoken Danish through roleplays and physical and creative activities with children from the Danish department. The club is open to children from year 1-4. Read more about Dansk Sommer at http://www.dansksommer.dk/ or send an email to info@dansksommer.dk. School tournaments Rygaards participates in several sports tournaments with other international schools such as cross country, basketball, football and cricket tournaments. Information about this will be communicated via the teacher. Rygaards playgroup Rygaards has a playgroup for babies, toddlers and preschoolers. They meet every Monday from 9:15 until 11:15 at the Canteen (located in the basement of Rygaards Skole under the church). More information can be found on the Rygaards Playgroup Facebook page. CLUBS AND SPORTS IN GREATER COPENHAGEN AREA Most municipalities (kommunes) have lists of sports clubs on their websites. Here are some recommended by the Rygaards community. These are all clubs that welcome English speaking children. Sports Athletics: Gentofte Idræts Klub https://www.gentofte-ik.dk Badminton: Gentofte Badminton Klub http://www.gbk.dk Basketball: * Basketball Klubben Falcon http://www.falconbasket.dk * Sisu Basketball http://www.sisu.dk Cheerleading: Copenhagen Cheerleaders http://www.copenhagencheer.com Fencing: Hellerup Faegteklub http://www.hellerupfaegteklub.dk Field hockey: Gentofte Field Hockey Club http://www.ghk.dk Football: * HIK http://www.hik.dk * Jaegersborg Boldklub http://www.jb-bold.dk * B1903 http://www.b1903.dk * Aakanden GF http://www.aakandengf.com Gymnastics: Lyngby og Gentofte Gymnastik http://www.lg-gymnastik.dk Horse riding: * Gentofte Rideklub http://www.gek.dk * Tattersall Pony Rideklub http://www.tprk.dk Ice hockey: * Gentofte Stars http://www.gentoftestars.dk * KSF København http://www.ksf.dk Ice skating: * Gentofte Kunstskøjteløber Forenings http://www.gkf.dk * Skøjteklub København http://sk-kbh.dk/ Judo: Brønshøj Judo Club http://www.bjcjudo.dk Karate: Charlottenlund Shotokan Karate Klub http://www.cskk.dk Rugby: Gentofte Rugby Klub http://www.gentofterugbyklub.com Sailing * Skovshoved Sejlklub http://www.skovshoved-sejlklub.dk * Hellerup Sejlklub http://www.hellerupsejlklub.dk Swimming: * Gentofte Svømmeklub http://www.gentofteswim.dk * Svommelæreren http://www.svoemmelaereren.dk * Swim with Sue sue_allingham@hotmail.com Tennis: * SIF http://www.skovshoved-tennis.dk * HIK http://www.hik.dk * B93 http://www.b93-tennis.dk * Gentofte Tennisklub http://www.gtklub.dk Music/Drama/Art/Dance Art and Drama * Scenekunst (at Rygaards) http://www.scenekunstskoler.dk * Drama og Billedskolen (drama and art school) http://www.kulturskolerne.dk/forside/drama-og-billedskolen * Billedskolen i Tvillingehallen (Copenhagen Art School) http://www.billedskolen.kk.dk Dance * Ballet Hellerup Klassiske Balletskole http://www.ballet-skolen.dk * Københavns Ballet Akademi http://www.balletskole.dk Music * Chello Chello teacher ctarrasw@hotmail.com * Choir Rygaards Young Voices Choir (from age 6, Monday at Rygaards) cphlove2sing@gmail.com * Copenhagen International Childrens Choir (age 8-14) cphlove2sing@gmail.com * Danish boys choir http://www.detdanskedrengekor.dk * Flute Darlene Popkey darlene.popkey@gmail.com * Guitar Dan the guitar teacher http://www.facebook.com/dantheguitarteacher * Carlos Barragán http://www.barraganguitar.com/teaching * Music Schools København Kommune Musikskolen http://www.musikskolen.kk.dk * Gentofte Musikskole http://www.kulturskolerne.dk/forside/gentofte_musikskole * String Orchestra - Zapolski Spireorchestra (from 8 and above) * The Royal Danish Academy of Music (from 12-18 yrs old) * Piano Darlene Popkey darlene.popkey@gmail.com * Karen…. * T 21476177 annebirthepiano@gmail.com * T 35393731 mette@draugsvoll.dk * Violin Ulf Peter via Musikunderviser * Det Danske Suzuki Instituttet http://www.suzukiinstitut.dk * T22143484 mldamberger@hotmail.com * T28702680 marryzzi@hotmail.com * In addition Rygaards Fritidsforeningen offers various music lessons. Scouts * Spejder Kragefolket in Hellerup http://www.kragefolket.balle-net.dk * American boy scouts at Rygaards chair.pack865@gmail.com * American girl scouts at Rygaards …... GENTOFTE AKTIV''' ''' During the winter break (week 7) summer holiday (weeks 27,28 and 32) and autumn break (week 42), the Gentofte Kommune offers the “Gentofte Aktiv” program for children living or going to school in the Gentofte Kommune (so also Rygaards students). During these weeks children can try out all kinds of activities with local clubs. Most of these programs are for 3 days and only cost 100 dkkr per child. Visit the website of the Gentofte Kommune for more information. BIRTHDAY PARTIES Party Supplies * Fest og Farver: Jernbanepladsen 10 Kgs. Lyngby. Carries a variety of party supplies such as plates, balloons, costumes, country flags (variety of countries) and carnival toys. Also good if you need costumes for Halloween or Fastelavn. http://www.festogfarver.dk * http://www.Easy2Party.dk: An online party supplies store. They sell everything for a themed party - paper plates, cups, napkins etc. Free delivery when you spend over 400kr. * Euroballoon Løgstørgade 21, 2100 København T 70 20 24 26 Great selection of (helium) balloons. http://www.euroballoon.com * Ctiparty: Here you will find the largest and cheapest online shop for Balloons, Helium, Foil Balloons and Accessories (tablecloths, napkins....). http://www.ctiparty.dk * Magiske Minder: An online store selling stylish children’s party decorations, table wear and gift bags. All the popular themes are covered including dinosaur, princess, football, pirate, safari and fairies. http://www.magiskeminder.dk * Fun4Rent: If you are looking for a bouncy castle, popcorn machine, sumo suit or any other party ideas. http://www.fun4rent.dk Birthday Cakes * Cakes and Sweetness: Highly recommended. Very skilled Rygaards mom, Juliana Moriera. https://instagram.com/cakesandsweetness Can be reached at cakesandsweetness2019@gmail.com * Bake my Day in Amager: http://www.bakemydaydk.com * Granny’s House in Søborg: http://www.grannyshouse.dk * Good things from my kitchen and garden in Charlottenlund: http://www.facebook.com/goodthingsfrommykitchenandgarden * Laura K Bespoke Cakes in Charlottenlund: http://www.facebook.com/pages/category/Bakery/Laura-K-Bespoke-Cakes * Mari Cakes: http://www.maricakes.dk * Sweet & Magic in Søborg: http://www.facebook.com/sweetandmagic.dk * Taffelbay on Strandvejen in Hellerup (prints photos on cakes): http://www.taffelbay.dk Party Venues * Statens Museum for Kunst, National Gallery of Denmark Sølvgade 48-50, 1307 Copenhagen. Offers creative parties. A guided visit to the gallery followed by a hands-on session in the workshop. http://www.smk.dk/en/ * Outdoor Adventures: Both Go Monkey & Klatreskoven offer arrangements for children’s parties. * Dance Party at Danseplaneten. You choose the dance style anything from L.A. Style and Hiphop to break dancing. Booking: Tel 26 74 74 00 or amir@danseplaneten.dk http://www.danseplaneten.dk * Space You can ‘party among the stars’ at Denmarks Planetarium Tycho Brahe. A birthday party package for 6 to 9 year olds includes ‘the little astronaut test’, fun tasks at the space station, a space treasure hunt, goodie bags and is topped off with a 3D film experience in the IMAX Cinema. It’s also possible to arrange for a special birthday menu at the Restaurant Cassiopeia. Booking: from monday to friday, 10am - 2pm, Tel 33 18 19 82 or event@tycho.dk: http://planetariet.dk/oplevelser/børnefødselsdag * Stuntman If you have the daunting task of planning a birthday party for a group of older boys this could be your salvation. Stuntman experiences for adults and stuntman birthday party workshops for kids. Parties are tailored to the age of the children and, depending on age, they will learn to do stage fighting, falls, special effects such as breakaway bottles (bottles breaking when hit on the head) and bullet hit (bullet hit, as seen on TV with blood). http://www.actioneater.dk * Copenhagen Air Experience: http://www.airexperience.dk/uk/ * Enlist your little soldiers (age 5-10) at Garderhøjfort in Gentofte. Kids learn to read secret military maps, communicate using Morse Code, fire a gun and man the two large cannons! https://garderhojfort.dk/en/birthday-parties * Ceramic Painting Parties - Braendt in Gentofte. http://brændt.nu * The Circus Museum in Hvidovre. The museum displays the life of the circus, the family traditions and the different acts you can find in the circus from fleas to elephants and clowns to acrobats. They do very nice birthday parties where they teach the kids circus acts they get to perform for the parents. https://cirkusmuseet.dk/en/ * Social Foodies in Hellerup does flødebøller classes - you get to take some home! https://socialfoodies.dk/kurser/ * Film-X is a great place where the kids make their own movie. https://www.dfi.dk/en/english/children-and-youth/film-x-studios * The Childrens Museum in Copenhagen is a great location for younger kids. They organize all kinds of birthday parties from cupcake decorating to painting ornaments. http://boernemuseet.dk * Driving go-karts at Power Racing Gokart Akademi in Herlev (from 10 yrs): https://power-racing.dk/gokart-pakker/boernefoedselsdage Entertainers If you are looking for an entertainer for your party then try detforbørn, an online directory of children’s entertainers in Denmark. Clowns, balloon animals, face painting, magicians, singers and puppeteers all listed. http://www.detforbrn.dk ACTIVITIES WITH CHILDREN There is a lot to do in Copenhagen with children. Some places offer an “annual pass” - it may make sense for you if you plan to return a few times within the year. Museums * Louisiana, Modern Art Museum: Gl. Strandvej 13, 3050 Humlebæk. Offers a range of activities for children and adults to explore together in The Children’s Wing. These include free activities for families with children plus drop-ins and special activities at weekends and on school holidays. http://www.louisiana.dk * Zoological Museum: Universitetsparken 15, 2100 København Ø. Dedicated to the documentation of animal life on Earth, its origin and diversification. In the permanent exhibitions you encounter the magnificent mammoth and enormous whale skeletons. http://www.zoologi.snm.ku.dk/english * National Museum: Ny Vestergade 10, København. Denmark’s largest museum of cultural history. Kids can play their way through history at the Children's Museum. There are several play areas including grandma’s wardrobe, the world of the Vikings, Medieval Stronghold, and Granddad’s classroom. http://www.natmus.dk * Statens Museum for Kunst, National Gallery of Denmark: Sølvgade 48-50, 1307 København. The museum houses a large collection of Danish and international paintings, sculptures, drawings, and installations. Inside, you will find The Children’s Museum of Art (Børnenes Museum for Kunst). The Children’s Museum of Art presents two annual exhibitions geared specifically towards a child’s perspective giving children the opportunity to experience exhibitions designed just for them. http://www.smk.dk/en/ * Thorvaldsens Museum: Bertel Thorvaldsens Plads 2, 1213 København K,. Children can visit the school of drawing, listen to exciting stories about gods and heroes or, together with their grown-ups, make clay figures in the museum’s impressive entrance hall. http://www.thorvaldsensmuseum.dk * M/S Maritime Museum of Denmark: Ny Kronborgvej 1, 3000 Helsingør. A range of exhibitions telling the story of Denmark as one of the world’s leading shipping nations - the past and present. Lots of hands-on activities for kids. http://www.mfs.dk * Geological Museum: Øster Voldgade 5-7 1350 København K. The Geological Museum is part of the Natural History Museum of Denmark. The exhibitions at the museum cover the Solar system, the evolution of life on Earth, volcanoes, minerals, and the geological evolution of Denmark and Greenland. * Tøjhusmuseet, The Royal Danish Arsenal Museum: Tøjhusgade 3, 1214 Copenhagen K. Originally, it served as an arsenal for the Army and the Navy and finally as a museum. http://www.thm.dk * Garderhøjfortet: Garderhøjfort 4, 2820 Gentofte. The entrance from Jaegersborgvej doesn’t look like much. Two red flags are the only indication that the long avenue leads to something other than a residential neighbourhood. Venture further and you will find yourself at a huge fort. There are lots of activities for all the family. Dress up as a soldier and raid the fort or visit the gardens. http://www.garderhojfort.dk * Frilandsmuseet, Open Air Museum: Kongevejen 100, 2800 Kongens Lyngby. One of the largest and oldest in the world. Spread across 86 acres of land today the museum houses more than 50 farms, mills and houses from the period 1650-1950. Virtually every region in Denmark and the Faeroe Islands as well as the former Danish provinces of southern Sweden and northern Germany is represented so at the Open Air Museum - you can travel the length and breadth of Denmark in a single afternoon. http://www.natmus.dk Indoor Activities * DGI BYEN:Tietgensgade 65, 1704 København V. Sports Centre with 4 pools. You can swim in the big pool, challenge yourself in the climbing and diving pool, and relax in the warm water basin and spa. You can also go bowling - don’t forget to book lanes in advance. http://www.dgi-byen.com * Grøndal Centret: Hvidkildevej 64, 2400 København NV. One of the largest sports centers with 25 badminton courts, 6 squash courts, 20 table tennis, 2 basketball courts, 20 bowling lanes, and 8 golf simulation courses. There is also an indoor playground. http://grondalmulticenter.kk.dk/ * Indoor Ski og Golf: Egegårdsvej 76, 2610 Rødovre. Come with the whole family for indoor Skiing or Golf. Good Fun! http://www.isgk.dk * Experimentarium: Tuborghavnvej 7, 2900 Hellerup. This fabulous hands-on science museum has plenty to keep young and old entertained for hours. http://www.experimentarium.dk * Tycho Brahe Planetarium: Gl. Kongevej 10, 1610 København. Shows spectacular IMAX films – the largest film format in the world and digital 3D films – that show you nature's magnificence, whether they take you below the surface of the sea, out in space or into the jungle. http://www.tycho.dk/in_english/ * XJump Trampoline Park: Mileparken 10, 2740 Skovlunde. The biggest trampoline park in Denmark. http://www.xjump.dk * Airtrix Trampoline Park: Kattegatvej 4, 2150 Nordhavn. http://www.airtrix.dk * Bounce Trampoline Park in Fields Shopping Centre. http://www.bounceinc.dk/en * Cecilies (formerly known as Fun City): Hørkær 1, 2730 Herlev. Minigolf and Bowling. 15min drive from Hellerup. http://www.cecilies.dk * Leo’s Legeland: BIG shopping centre, Herlev Hovegade 31, 2730 Herlev. A new indoor play area close to Copenhagen. http://www.leoslegeland.dk * Blocs & Walls: Copenhagen’s main climbing centre. Refshalevej 163 D 1432 København http://www.blocs-walls.dk * Danmarks Akvarium "Den Blå Planet": Jacob Fortlingsvej 1, 2770 Kastrup. Gigantic aquariums filled with over 20.000 exotic marine animals and 450 different species, some with underwater glass tunnels. http://www.denblaaplanet.dk * Creative Space: Kastelsvej 1, 2100 Østerbro, Tel: 33 79 00 71 and Gammel Kongevej 154, 1850 Frederiksberg, Tel: 33 79 00 72. Ceramic painting for adults and children. http://www.creative-space.dk * Braendt: Gentoftegade 56, 2820 Gentofte, Tel: 42 53 28 20. Pottery café offering ceramic painting activities for kids and adults. http://brændt.nu * Copenhagen Air Experience: Galgebakkevej 3, 2630 Tåstrup Tel: 43 99 91 91. Scandinavia's first vertical wind tunnel. http://www.airexperience.dk/uk/ * Paintball: Refshalevej 177 A, 1432 København V, http://www.paintballarena.dk Outdoor Activities * Tivoli: Vesterbrogade 3, 1630 Copenhagen V. An amusement park in a garden-like setting. Entrance fee plus buy tickets for rides, or a wristband for unlimited rides. Season pass available for purchase. http://www.tivoli.dk * Copenhagen Zoo: Roskildevej 38, 2000 Frederiksberg. Always fun and open year round. Season passes available. http://www.zoo.dk * Bakken: Dyrehavsbakken, Dyrehavevej 62, 2930 Klampenborg, Tel: 39 63 35 44. The oldest amusement park in the world. http://www.bakken.dk * Viking Ship Museum in Roskilde: Vindeboder 12, 4000 Roskilde. A museum, a research institution and an active boatyard. May-September you can sail on the fjord in a replica viking ship (but you need to get there early to reserve a spot!). Open every day from 10.00 - 17.00. http://www.vikingeskibsmuseet.dk * Canoeing or Kayaking in Lyngby: Frederiksdal Kano og Badudlejning, Nybrovej 520 v/Slusen, 2800 Kgs. Lyngby. From April to September. http://www.kanokajakcenter.dk/udlejning * Go Monkey: Vandtårnsvej 55, 2860 Søborg, Tel: 26 85 20 89. Climb through the tree tops along wires, rope ladders and zip wires. A great adventure for children aged 7 & up. http://www.gomonkey.dk * Klatreskoven: Pasteursvej 8-10, 1799 København V. Another place to climb through the tree tops along wires, rope ladders and zip wires. Suitable for younger kids as well (aged 3 and up). http://www.klatreskoven.dk * Nordsjællands Veterantog: info@veterantoget.dk, Tel: 48 70 89 35. Train rides pulled by both steam locomotives and diesel-powered locomotives. http://www.veterantoget.dk Playgrounds The city of Copenhagen has more than 125 playgrounds spread across the city. Screen Shot 2019-05-13 at 11.14.48 AM.png|Copenhagen Public Playground Map Screen Shot 2019-05-13 at 11.14.25 AM.png|Copenhagen Playground Map 2 *Fælledparken is one of the biggest parks in Østerbro. Within this park, you will find TRAFIKLEGEPLADS where children can learn about traffic - both theoretically and practically. There is a traffic lane as a replica of the real world of signals, signs, lanes, road markings, bike trails, gas station etc. http://www.trafiklegepladsen.dk *Kongens Have at Rosenborg castle. There is a playground in the middle of the park. The summer ‘Marionetteatret’ in Kongens Have is a Copenhagen institution, with two brand new shows being performed on the special stage at the Kronprinsessegade side of the park since 1966. From June – August, every day except Monday - 14:00 & 15:00. http://www.marionetteatret.dk *Dyrehaven (Jægersborg Deer park) is a state-owned forest open 24 hours a day all year round. Within the Deer Park there are about 2100 deer during the summer. They are fed during the winter but during the rest of the year they forage in the forest. http://www.skovognatur.dk/Udgivelser/Vandretursfoldere/Engelsk/Jaegersborg.htm *Konditaget Lüders: Rooftop playground (for both children and adults!) on the top of the parking garage on Helsinkigade in Nordhavn. *Remisen: Blegdamsvej 132, 2100 København Ø, Tel: 35 38 07 91. Not only does Remisen have an enormous play area with a climbing structure, a pirate ship, zipline, a slide, a swing, ride-on toys, balls and lots of mattresses - it also has separate rooms for crafts, dolls, legos and computers. http://www.kulturogfritid.kk.dk/remisen *Åbenhal is a beautiful old sports hall located in Osterbrohuset. It offers all kinds of sports and fun activities for families. Åbenhal is open two weekends per month from September to April so always check the calendar on the website. http://www.abenhal.com Beaches There are many options, but here are some nice ones * Bellevue Strand: Strandvejen 340 in Klampenborg * Hellerup Strand: Onsgårdsvej 18 in Hellerup * Charlottenlund Strand: Strandvejen 144 in Charlottenlund * Svanemølle Strand: Strandpromenaden 30 in København Ø The beaches only have lifeguards during the summer months. Cinemas Most of the children’s films are dubbed in Danish. Occasionally a cinema will show an original version in English. These are the cinema’s that sometimes have children’s films in English: * CineMaxX Fisketorvet: http://www.cinemaxx.dk/koebenhavn * Nordisk Film Biografer Lyngby: https://www.nfbio.dk/biografer/lyngby Theatre The Copenhagen Theatre Circle (CTC) s an English-language amateur theatre company. Every winter they put on a British pantomime, which is great fun for the kids. http://www.ctcircle.dk